


Rex's Sex Mission

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Age Difference, Bath Time, Daddy/Boy Kink, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Rex's first time with Six.





	Rex's Sex Mission

After almost drowning by huge mutant locusts EVO and getting healed up by Dr. Holiday, Rex Salazar getting dressed as his other clothes are being examined by Dr. Holiday. Rex puts one a extra pair of his motorcycle white briefs and goes into Six's bedroom putting on one of Six's white dress shirts. 

Rex heads into the meeting room. He's been working for Providence and living at Providence HQ since he was 13 when he meet Six, Dr. Holiday and his best friend who's a monkey, Bono Haha. He walks into the meeting room standing next to Six, who's wearing his usual green suit and black sunglasses. Six looks over at him asking him where his pants are. He tells Six that his usual clothes are with Dr. Holiday. Six comes closer to him whispering into his ear that he should spank him for the two times he messed up his suits. Rex chuckles at that but gets a pointed look from Six and he shuts up. He whispers in Six's ear that he'd love a spanking for being a naughty boy. Six picks up Rex carrying him on his shoulder as they leave out of the room. Rex can hear the other members of Providence laughing at his motorcycle briefs clad butt. He blushes angrily and pouts. Six tells him that he loves seeing him in his motorcycle briefs. Rex smiles and tries to kiss Six on the cheek.

So Six is his boyfriend and they have been a couple since he was 14 years old. They haven't had sex yet as he's only 15. Six promised him that they can have sex for the first time after his next two birthdays. Him and Six have been close since they met, they argue and fight sometimes but always have each other's backs. 

In Six's room, Rex is laying across Six's lap as Six's hand slaps his motorcycle briefs clad butt ten times. Still in his boyfriend's lap, Rex is crying and Six brushes away his tears wrapping him up in a hug. He kisses Six as he kisses him back. He rests his head on Six's shoulder as Six smiles down at him sweetly. Six may be a man of few words and one of the deadliest people in the world, but he's a sweet and kind sometimes stern boyfriend to him. 

He gets pinned to the bed as Six is on top of him, unbuttons his white shirt trailing kisses down his bare chest. He moans hotly as Six removes his briefs taking his hard cock into his mouth. Six's hands are pinching his nipples. As Six is sucking on his cock, Rex moans as he climaxes in his boyfriend's mouth. Six licks up the remaining cum on his lips and goatee. Six lays next to him as Six's black socked feet brush up against his bare feet. He feels Six's arms around his waist and feels Six pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

He goes to take a bath as he enters the tub with warm water with Six standing by the door. Rex is playing with toys in the tub which Six chuckles at. Rex asks Six to join him and Six reluctantly does as he strips off his clothes with Rex watching intently. Six joins him in the tub and he frowns when Six puts his toys on the floor. Six gathers him in his arms as they kiss each other. He and Six lather soap and shampoo on each other's bodies as they continue kissing passionately which make their cock hard, as their cocks slide and rub against each other. As they kiss while bathing each other, Rex and Six hit their orgasm shooting streams of cum into the bubble bath water moaning in one another's ear heatedly. Rex is in Six's arms clutching onto his boyfriend lovingly. Six tells him that he loves him my little Rexy. Rex's cock twitches whenever Six calls him by his nickname, Rexy. Also Six always comments on Rex's horrible Spanish speaking even though he's in fact Mexican. 

Rex and Six go on mission to Mexico as EVO wolves and chupacabra are terrorizing the town village. Rex is wearing his red and orange jacket, white and blue shirt, black jeans with a blue tinge, black boots and googles on his head that Six gave him months after being in Providence. Six is wearing a green and black Providence suit and black boots, green framed black glasses, brown belt with silver buckle. He and Six are fighting against the EVO wolves and chupacabra in the village which was evacuated before hand. 

Six gets thrown onto the ground hard as Rex calls him with a worried look on his face. Rex defeats the wolves and chupacabra EVOs curing them. Rex is beaten up against bricks from a destroyed home and Six comes towards him scooping him up in his arms bridal style. Rex is crying and asks Six if he's okay. Six tells him he's fine and yells at Rex not to worry him like that. Rex and Six are kissing as he's crying whilst in his older boyfriend's arms. 

They head back to Providence HQ with Six still holding in his arms like a little kid. Rex likes being treated like a little boy as he and Six like the role play Daddy and Boy. Dr. Holiday and Bobo are surprisingly supportive of their relationship but Bobo does make fun of him when he's alone with Six and when Six is taking care of him like a little kid. Rex doesn't care what White Knight thinks of his relationship with Six as he doesn't like the old man.

Back at HQ and it's been three months since Rex's 17th Birthday and he asks Six to come to his room. Six has turned 40 years old. Rex is only wearing his motorcycle white briefs and laying across his bed attempting a sexy pose waiting for Six to come. Six has kept his promise as today he and Six are going to have sex for the first time. Everyone at Providence HQ have left visiting families, friends and stuff as it's only him and Six at home. 

Six enters his room smiling at him and he starts to strip down leaving his clothes and shoes around his feet. Six is only wearing green briefs with a black waistband. Six lays on top of Rex as they kiss and their hands are rubbing each other's straining bulges through the fabric of their underwear. Moaning and groaning, Rex pulls his briefs off as Six does the same. They get in the 69 position with Six still top and having Six's ass in his face. As Six's face is looking down hungrily at his leaking hard brown cock. Rex eats Six's ass while stroking Six's hard cock. Six is sucking on Rex's uncut cock licking up the pre cum from Rex's cock head. Rex begins to suck on Six's cock moving his mouth up and down Six's white cut cock. 

After 69ing, Rex lays on his bed exposing his ass ready to be fucked by his Daddy, Six. Six puts the icy cool lube on Rex's ass making Rex squirm with anticipation. After putting on a condom on his cock and lube, Six slides his cock into Rex's ass. Rex moans Daddy Six as his boyfriend's fucks him pounding his cock in and out of his ass go faster every few minutes. Both are sweaty as Six's hands on his arms looking at him with a sexy stern grin while wearing his sunglasses. 

His bedroom door slides open as Bobo unexpectedly came back and sees him being fucked by Six. He has a mortified look on his face while Six has an angry look on his. He tells the monkey to scram and Bobo complies running out of Providence HQ mortified as well. Six places his hand on Rex's head ruffling Rex's black hair and looking into his brown eyes with affection. Six kisses him and rolls them around. Six slides his cock out of Rex removing the condom tossing it into the trash can.

Six gives him a condom and has his legs in the air as high as they can go since there's a bed on top. Rex puts the condom on then applies lube on his covered cock and on Six's ass. Rex slides his cock into Six's ass fucking his boyfriend just like how Six did him. Six grabs Rex kissing him then whispers in his ear saying, Fuck me Rex you naughty little boy. Fuck your Daddy. Rex nods with a smiley grin and continues fucking Six harder and harder till he climaxes as his cums through the condom into inside Six's ass. Six moans as he feels his sweet boy, Rex's juicy cum in his ass. After removing and tossing the used condom in he trash can, Rex lays on top of Six cuddling with him nuzzling him making Six laugh which is a rare occasion. Rex says thank you to Six for this. Six asks him if he can okay with everything that did. Rex says yes and tells him that he can't wait to have more sex in all the other sex positions and be spanked by his Daddy. Six smirks at him then hits him on his head lightly, brings Rex closer to him as they rest for a while in his boys bed.


End file.
